User talk:Ernie and Jim
E&B pictures Hi Phil, I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate the upgrades of Ernie and Bert sketch pictures. They really make a nice difference! — Scott (talk) 02:09, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :: Thanks Scott. I tough I'd upload a better quality images for the ones that were dark and extremly big.Ernie and Jim 02:11, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Kermit at Home Sketches -- unsourced info? How do you know the plumber skit was in 2489? --MuppetVJ 03:35, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :I was looking at a MC thread and a user wrote that the sketch http://forum.muppetcentral.com/showthread.php?t=10050&page=2 was featured in Episode 2489. Ernie and Jim 18:02, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, that user (Rjschex) has some good stuff. — Scott (talk) 04:04, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::: No, kidding. I am more intrested for the Season 21 Episodes, to see what was Henson's last preformance of Ernie as well as Kermit. Scott, about the episode listing should I remove it? There's more sketches in the episodes I was going to add those but I am not sure if it's all right. I left that question Guillermo's talk page. Ernie and Jim 04:35, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Hm, yeah I think you're right to question it. I'd say if you haven't seen the episode yourself, it's best not to cite the episode number. It does provide a nice lead for eventually figuring out where a sketch came from, but I wouldn't 100% trust third-hand information that can't be verified. — Scott (talk) 16:00, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :::::I asked because I was paranoid that my conversations were being watched/shared because some episode numbers were showing up which only I have access to (at least to the best of my knowledge). --MuppetVJ 16:11, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :::::: Gulliermo, I understand you POV that there are so many vandlizers. That you don't really know which episode the skit was from. Scott, I deleted the episode listing and is citated. Ernie and Jim 16:17, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::Cool, that's probably best for now until someone can actually see those episodes. — Scott (talk) 16:30, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::: For some reason I don't like the way sketches are given a citation instead of a episode number. I prefer having an episode number instead of a citation. Ernie and Jim 17:33, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I absolutely agree -- the goal is ultimately to have an episode number for every sketch. If you have access to old episodes, then it's always helpful if you could post episode summaries. That's the best way for us to fill in all those gaps, to have lots of people posting summaries. -- Danny (talk) 23:43, 5 January 2007 (UTC) cool images Hi Phil, there are a couple of images you've uploaded that haven't been used anywhere yet at . Is there somewhere I can put these? I quickly looked at some of the character sketch pages to see if we already had them, but I think you've done more work there than I have lately, so I wanted to ask you since I might have missed them. Great screenshots by the way! — Scott (talk) 23:06, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :: Thanks Very Much Scott! For each of the images *"Adding" orignally part of CM Sketches Season 2. Use that for "Adding" , "Cookie Monster Songs" and "Live Lavendar AM". *Broken Window - I uploaded that for Ernie and Bert Sketches: Apartment it was removed. I didn't know much about the sketch other than Sherlock was solving a broken window maybe someone else might know. *Ending- I was replacing better quality images for Episode 0001 then Aleal told me to upload pictures that had No Image. I know how to do that but I might be overstepping my bounds. Images that new Coppies were uploaded *‎ErnieCMBakedaCake.jpg - That was used for If I Knew You Were Coming but I uploaded a better quality. *Counting Apples.JPG - I reuploaded the same image with a higher contrast using Photoshop 4.0. Ernie and Jim 01:07, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Hey, if they actually are better quality, go ahead! The problem I had was a) the images tended to be just sitting there, not being used, and they seemed like duplicates, as if you weren't aware of the pre-existing image (which happens to all of us now and then). If it's improvement, you're better off looking at the episode page and uploading over the earlier file name. That way there's no "Unused Images" which have to be deleted, and it's also easier to compare the images, to see if one actually is an improvement. The ending image, for example, seemed to still have black borders (a problem I had with a lot of my earliest image uploads, which still haven't been completely replaced, but which it would be worth trimming beforehand, if possible. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:50, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::It's no big. I'd rather have too many images than not enough. And thanks Phil for those descriptions. If you can find a place for those images, go right ahead and plug them in on the sketch pages. Looking at their histories, I can see no reason explained why they were removed, so it was probably done by accident. Those are nice pictures and they shouldn't get lost in the shuffle. Nice work! — Scott (talk) 01:53, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::: Sure thing , Andrew. I am planning to add more images the week after next. And I wish I could have the equipment for uploading images from VHS tapes. I have recorded a couple SS skits from Play With me Sesame. I am going to rent the Elmo's Sing Along Guessing Game to upload images for Get Along , I Love My Elbows and a new image of One Fine Face. I used Muppet VJ's tape trading website for most of the episode dates for the Ernie and Bert Sketches is that all right if we do that? Thanks Scott, I am glad adding info/media to Muppet Wiki but it happens to us balancing school or jobs its a big a job and we're doing terriffic! Ernie and Jim 02:15, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, everyone's got busy lives, so it's nice to know that the wiki is here to provide a fun project for all of us to work on when time permits :) — Scott (talk) 02:21, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::::: Nice Job on uploading those pictures for Kermit's Sesame Street Songs you beat me too it.Ernie and Jim 22:49, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Image Duplication Hi, Phil! It's a good idea to check what pictures are already on the Wiki before you upload images. You just added three images which duplicate existing slots on Episode 0001, for example, which has pictures for every segment. A good strategy is to look around for blanks, areas in episode guies with "No image" graphics, and see if you can fill it from your collection. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:45, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :: Sure. CTW Archives Hi, Phil. Regarding the archives you asked Danny about on one of his archived talk pages, those documents are stored at the University of Maryland. You have to go there to see them. — Scott (talk) 03:51, 28 November 2006 (UTC) : Thanks. When I go to Series 2:Box Inventory I go to Pg 29 and I get Box 52 Program Packages Folder 8. How do acess the episodes from there? I want to know whats in each episode. ::Do you live near Maryland? — Scott (talk) 04:04, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::: No, I live in Canada.Ernie and Jim 04:05, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, when you get to Maryland, there are friendly people there who will help you. — Scott (talk) 04:15, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::::: Thank Scott.Ernie and Jim 04:16, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, you have to actually go in person to the University of Maryland Libraries. I went there last week and looked through the archives, so that's how I got the episode information. I have lots more, so I'll keep posting them as we go along. -- Danny (talk) 00:29, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Name Hi, what's your name? I don't know what to call you. My name is Scott. — Scott (talk) 00:05, 21 November 2006 (UTC)\ :My name is Phil. Pleasure to meet you. Phil ::It's nice to meet you, Phil! I've seen that you might be having some trouble with signing talk pages, so here's a helpful tip: if you enter four tildes at the end of your entry, it will stamp that space with your username and the time you posted. If you want to customize the way your name appears, you can do so in in the field marked nickname. — Scott (talk) 00:34, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Guillermo, and I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with!--MuppetVJ 22:54, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :Sorry for not replying right away Guillermo.I am intrested in the character sketches pages right now. Thank You Very Much for the welcome. My real name is Phil.For the signing pages if I disagree/agree with an idea posted above do I write in my own talk page or the person I am writting to.Ernie and Jim 03:57, 25 November 2006 (UTC) ::Hi Phil -- you should respond on the same page where the comment was made, like we're doing right here, so it makes a conversation thread. -- Danny (talk) 04:19, 25 November 2006 (UTC) ::: Thanks Guillermo! Ernie and Jim 04:24, 25 November 2006 (UTC)